1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a belt unit including an endless belt and an image forming apparatus with the belt unit.
2. Related Art
A belt unit, in which a strained endless belt strip rolls around a pair of roller, has often been used in, for example, an image forming apparatus. The belt unit may include the belt strip being an endless belt and a guided part, which is arranged at one of widthwise ends of the belt strip to protrude inward from the belt strip. The guided part may be engaged with a groove formed in a rotatable guiding member, which is arranged at one of axial ends along an axial direction of each roller. With the guided part guided in the groove, the endless belt may be prevented from drifting in the axial direction of the rollers.
While an image forming apparatus may be equipped with the belt unit with the endless belt, if the endless belt unsteadily drifts in the axial direction, quality of an image formed in the image forming apparatus may be lowered.